Fortnite middel school fan-sequel
by Lightbulbz
Summary: epicfortnite420, an aspiring young epic gamer sets out on a journey to destroy the unepic clan and take down his brother, unepicpubg420.
1. Chapter 1

Pls dont take me down I work very hard for this cuh on my momma doe

(authors note: i am epicfortnite420 and i am an epic fortnite gamer epic style. please kindly view the greatest fanfiction of all time at epicfortnite69's fanfiction page but if you want to read the second we be out here cuh on my momma doe cuh sheet epic style on my momma doe CUH)

epicfortnite420 woke up on the floor cuz he be smokin that dank bong shit cuh you know what im saying cuh on my momma doe cuh and when he was on the ground recovering he saw something!

IT WAS UNEPICPUBG420'S BODY PILLOW!1!111!1!11111111 THAT UNEPIC BASTARD!

i couldnt believe it. unepicpubg420 had hidden his mccree body pillow under my bed so that I would be framed and kicked out of the royal and noble family of epic! see, unepicpubg420 was kicked out of the family a couple years ago when he was discovered associating with the unepic clan. my mother, unepicfortnite210, was similarly exiled a year after unepicpubg420 was born haha what a fag lmao xd.

if you dont know what the epic and unepic clan is you must have been living under an unepic rock cause if you were living under an epic rock you would know because epic rocks have telepathy and shit

so anyway the epic and unepic clans were made when an epic man took a trophy wife who was a libtard and unepic. they had 2 children but unepicfortnite1 (the trophy wife) corrupted one of the children and turned him to her unepic ways. epicfortnite1 (the epic man) wasnt aware of this because he was too busy jacking off (which is epic) and he was doing other epic things like drugs, murder, sex, and rape cuh. unfortunately, once he found out, it was too late for the second child, unepicfortnite2, and he was corrupted and brainwashed into thinking that epic is bad and unepic is good! unepicfortnite1 and 2 were exiled from the family and started their own clan, the unepic clan. during this time epicfortnite1 and his faithful son epicfortnite2 started their own clan, the epic clan. since this time, the epic clan and the unepic clan have fought forever. now, next chapter we will go back to epicfortnite420 and what he will do to unepicpubg420 in the next chapter of epic fortnite epic gamer middle school.


	2. Chapter 2

so now that you know the history of the epic and unepic clan, back to epicfortnite420! So anyway epicfortnite420 stormed the unepic clan home slapping everyone across the face with his massive bear cock and then he found unepicpubg420 fucking his body pillow. this time it was orisa. so naturally i fucked him up and then i slap him across the face with my massive hand because if i slapped him across the face with my massive bear cock that would be gay and im not gay im straihgt. so i broke unepicpubg420's neck and then he used the mighty power of unepic revival and revived himself and fucked me up and broke my neck but then i used the mighty power of epic revival and fucked him up good. unepicpubg420 didnt know i had achieved nirvana and became capable of using the epic revival so he thought he had this in the bag with his gay bastardized version of epic revival but hes not because hes gay and unepic and libtarded and shit.

so then unepicpubg420 using his massive head and tiny unepic cock thought up a plan. unepicpubg420 then fucked off using the mighty power of unepic teleportation which is a bastardized version of the mighty epic teleportation because those fucking unepics cant be original and they have to steal our powers and our country and its omega unepic.

so then i said fuck the unepics their gay and unepic and their satanists and shit so I went down to hell and beat the fuck out of satan with my massive bearcock (its 20 feet long) and then i made satan slit her wrists (yes satan is a woman because woman are libtarded more often than men and need to stay in the kitchen but satan cant make good sandwiches so she committed suicide cause she realized how unepic she was and became satan) because she emo as fuck and shit cuh.

so then by killing satan i unlocked the power of cum from god who doesnt like satan because satan is unepic. i can now make cum shields, cum traps, cum bombs, and of course cum guns. so with my new power i went back to the unepic home and tried to fuck up unepicpubg420 but he was prepared and he had gone and fucked up god because unepicpubg420 is unepic. so anyway he got the power of anticum from lucifer and he can make anticum shields, anticum traps, anticum bombs, and of course anticum guns. we were even with our epic and unepic powers but then jesus came and said i hate unepic people like unepicpubg420 and then jesus stabbed unepicpubg420 with a cross and then he gave me the power to travel dimensions because jesus knew that i was growing bored of this dimension and the unepic people were getting too plentiful. So in the next episode, we'll see epicfortnite420 in an alternate dimension! Epic!1!1!11!1!11


	3. Chapter 3

nothing can top the original fortnite middel school my guy

so anyway jesus took him to another dimension and then he died because satan attacked us! in this world satan is a man and he is slightly more epic now because women should stay in the kitchen!11!11!1! then jesus came back because he is epic and used epic revival to revival himself. Then jesus stabbed satan with a cross because satan is unepic and is libtard! hm, i said to myself. there was something missing. i thought about it for another hour but then i got bored so i tortured satan dead and then satan's mask came off to reveal... DANIELLE BROCCOLI! EPICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

actually danielle broccoli is epic but in this dimension she is uber omega unepic and jesus had to stab her to death because she posed too big a threat to the straihgt population.

So after we stabbed danielle broccoli lil tay came up to us and said omg your epicccc sike haha bitch im evil in this dimension too!1!11!1 (don worry bout it lil tay has dimension travel powers too or something) and then lil tay violently attacked us with anticum tactical nukes and me and jesus were too overwhelmed because lil tay did the unepic uber omega unepic ritual (the unepic uber omega unepic ritual is when an unepic clan member sacrifices a random civilian to gain greater anticum powers such as anticum tactical nuke and anticum untactical nuke.) so jesus said u are the chosen one harry and killed himself and did the ritual and now I can throw nukes and shit cuh so then i throw nuke at lil tay and she says pls no ill do anything so i stop and say its ok, i forgiv you. SIKE BITCH GOTCHA HAHHSAHSHWSUAUUAC USHHSHHSCUHSUCUSUUCHUHUAUAUCUH anyway then I trap the lil tay in her natural habitat with cum trap and then i sex her because sexing is fun and epic then lil tay accidentally impaled herself so obviously I revive her with epic revival and then slap her across the face with my massive bear cock (20 feet by the way) and then she said UHHHHHHHHH YAMATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WATASHI WA SHINDEIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

the end


End file.
